A New Life In The After Life
by 1565kiss
Summary: Kagome was betrayed by the one she loved. After being killed, she was sent to Soul Society. Though normally souls do not keep their memories of life, Kagome maintained both her memories and miko powers. She meets someone who also maintained her memories. Together they made a family with five other girls in the 80th District. When they join a division they fall for their Captain's.


"Yeah, bitches!" someone with black and white tipped hair exclaimed.

"I take it you got into the division you wanted, Utsukushī?" the one that looked like a mirror image of the other, just with white and black tipped hair asked.

"Yes! Didn't you Yuki?" the woman now known as Utsukushī asked her twin.

"Yup, did everyone else get the division they wanted?" Yuki's quiet voice drifted over to the others. After a second there was a chorus of "yes's" and "yup's."

"Okay, lay down your papers into a _neat _line so we can see who got into where" someone with pink hair said in a tone that said 'if it is not neat I will kill you'.

"Yes, Ai." Once everyone laid their papers out nicely, with the help of Ai, they started to talk.

"What time do we have to be in our new divisions again?" asked a bleached blond.

"Of course _you_ would forget, Asa."

"Shut up, Murasaki!" Asa said with a flushed face and a pout.

"We go at 3 p.m. I sure hope the room I'm staying in is big enough for all my bears" said the shortest one with pure white hair.

"Thank you. And I'm sure the room is big enough, if not, you can use my room to store some of your cute little bears in, Chokorēto" Asa said with a bright smile. Chokorēto returned the smile with one of her own and a nod.

Kagome smiled at the girls she practically raised, then looked back down at the line of papers held down by rocks.

Ai Chūrippu– 6th division

Asa Taiyō – 7th division

Utsukushī Tora – 8th division

Murasaki Rōzu – 9th division

Chokorēto Uzu – 10th division

Kagome Higurashi – 11th division

Yuki Tora – 13th division

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

3 HOURS LATER

Once they were all settled in to each of their divisions, they headed to the places where the new recruits were supposed to meet.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As soon as Ai got to her divisions meeting place, she was about to puke her brains out. She just could not take it anymore. If she heard one more word about how "smoking hot" the Captain of the division is she was going to be put in jail for murder.

She was sitting alone, like she liked it, in the corner of the room when brought out of her musing by the door opening.

Walking in was a man with deep red hair, who had tattoos as eyebrow, and a lieutenants badge on his arm. After him, came a man with black hair and graceful steps, must be a noble. He did not open his eyes once. Looking at the hoari that laid upon his back, she could safely say he was the Captain.

'So they were not lying', Ai thought, 'he is _attractive_'.

"You will follow the rules in this division", he opened his eyes to give a cold glare to the women who were gushing over him earlier, "and you will refer to me only as Captain Kuchiki."

Oh yes, she was going to like it here.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Asa had gotten herself lost, again. And now she was in a garden and pouting. She had gotten tired of wandering around without a clue as to where she was. So she just plopped down onto a gigantic concrete bench that was nearby.

She had stayed there for what seemed like an hour when a giant shadow enveloped her smaller one.

"May I ask what you are doing in my garden?" came a deep, booming voice from behind her, scaring Asa out of her pouting session.

As soon as she looked behind she stopped and stared in amazement.

Komamura growled and got into Asa's face. "Does my appearance disgu -"

Asa's body had gone and went on auto-pilot. She had reached up and started rubbing his ears.

Komamura stared at her with wide eyes, while she returned the look with a goofy smile.

…Until she noticed his captain's hoari. Her eyes grew abnormally wide while she squeaked and jumped off the bench and bowed with her forehead touching the ground.

"Oh my fluffy stuffies! I didn't realize you were the captain and -"

"Do it again" Komamura said while sitting on the bench next to the place where she previously occupied. When she just stayed there in shock he added "please."

Asa was bewildered but stood on the bench and started rubbing his ears again anyway. "I'm sorry Captain I didn't realize you were the captain since I'm a new recruit and all."

Komamura eyes had closed from the relaxing feeling of someone rubbing his ears. "Why were you not at the new recruit meeting then? I did not see you there." Komamura opened his eyes and looked down at her in the corner of his eye, since she was still a little too short with him sitting down and her standing on the bench.

Asa gave a sheepish smile, "I got lost and ended up here."

Komamura raised an eyebrow at this. "What is your name?"

Asa stopped rubbing his ears, making him frown slightly, and saluted him with a bright smile. "Asa Taiyō, reporting for duty."

Komamura had to smirk at the statement. "Hello Taiyō-san, it is nice to meet you. My name is Sajin Komamura, captain of the 7th division" he said while holding out his hand.

Asa took the offered hand with her tiny one and smiled.

"Call me Asa."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chokorēto was waiting for the lieutenant and the captain when all of a sudden she was struggling to breath.

"Matsumoto! Release her, this instant!" a childlike voice, that was somewhat cold, reached her ears.

"Awww, but Captain look at her she looks like a life sized doll. She is also the same size as you! Well, maybe a bit smaller, but still!" Matsumoto squealed.

A tick mark appear on Tōshirō's forehead. He opened his mouth yell at Matsumoto again but as soon as he saw what Chokorēto looked like, whatever he was going to say he had forgotten. When his eyes met her thankful ones he blushed. All women, excluding Chokorēto, squealed.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yuki was walking to the meeting place, when she heard coughing from up ahead. As she got closer, the coughing grew worse.

When she turned she found the source of the coughing sound, the 13th divisions captain, crouching down with his hand on the wall.

"Oh my goodness! Captain Ukitake are you all right?" Yuki asked as she kneeled in front of Jūshirō.

"Yes.*Cough* I'm fine.*Cough* Just a mild cough" Jūshirō said while trying not to cough blood onto her face.

Once she seen the blood leaking from the corners of his mouth, she pulled out a handkerchief and started cleaning the blood that slid down his face while her other hand started a healing kido on his chest.

You are most certainly not fine. To think a captain has so much pride that he would brush off someone who would like to aid them" Yuki grumbled.

"It is not so much as too much pride, it is usually the other does not want to get… dirty" Jūshirō said with a pained smile.

"Then they should be ashamed of themselves for not helping ones in need," Yuki growled, "stupid idiots."

Jūshirō chuckled, "may I know the name of my savior?"

Yuki looked up with a blush, "sorry for not introducing myself before my lecture, but my name is Tuki Tora, I am a new recruit."

"Ah, then would you be so kind as to help me to the place where the new recruits are meeting? I need to introduce myself and go over the rules with them" Jūshirō asked with kind smile.

"NO. We are going to there to tell your lieutenant that _you _are going to get some rest and _they_ are to give the speech to the new recruits." Yuki gave him a stern look for good measure.

"But-"

"No 'but's'. Now tell me where do you stay at… that sounded a little creepy" Yuki added as an afterthought.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Utsukushī didn't what was going on, but whatever it was, it was really funny. New recruits and squad members, even Lieutenant Ise, were running around trying to find the Captain.

"Well, might as well help look for him since I'm here" she said as she closed her eyes trying to look for the Captain's unique reiatsu, after a few minutes she had found him and flash stepped to the location.

Once she saw him lying down with his hat covering his face, she sat on his mid-section.

"Nice to meet you Captain Raku, my name's Utsukushī Tora. You are certainly causing an uproar at the division" Utsukushī said while she lift his hat to stare into his surprised eyes.

Shunsui chuckled, "is this your way of restraining me?"

"Yep," she leaned in close with a perverted smirk, "but I can think of a better way to restrain you" she whispered into his ear. Shunsui's eyes grew wider by the second.

One second she was sitting on top of him and the next she was underneath him, with him between her legs.

"Oh yes, I can already imagine the many ways for you to restrain me" he said as he rubbed his covered manhood against her crotch.

Utsukushī couldn't stop the loud moan from coming out of her mouth as she tilted her head back.

Shunsui paused wide eyed staring at the woman's face. "I-I think I… just came."

Now that he mentions it, it does feel wet.

"How can this happen?! How could I come from one little moan?! Am I getting old?!" Shunsui was now hysteric until he heard a giggle.

"You're probably just deprived, and I can help you with that if you want" Utsukushī said in a sultry voice.

All of a sudden he stood up pulling Utsukushī with him. Her body acted on reflex, making her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"As much as I would like that, we should get new clothes. We can't go back to the division because Nanao-chan could be waiting for us-"

"-You-"

"So, lets go to Jū's then" he said as he started flash stepping.

By the time he was done they were in front of Jūshirō's home.

Shunsui swung the door open "Jū I got to borrow some clo-"

Sitting next to Jūshirō was Yuki, making Shunsui very confused.

"You mustbe Yuki's twin, Utsukushī?" Jūshirō asked.

"Actually Yuki is _my_ twin, since I'm older than her" Utsukushī said as Shunsui set her down.

"By ten seconds!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Still makes me older" she smirked as Yuki scowled.

"Uh, Jū, do you have any cloths that me and Utsukushī can wear?" Shunsui was still a little baffled.

"_Utsukushī and me_" the twins said at the same time.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome was standing with a bunch of baboons, who were trying to hit on her, when a bald man, a flamboyant man, and the captain with the lieutenant came out. The bald man and the flamboyant man walked in front of the new recruits, while the Captain and lieutenant sat down on the porch.

"Alright, ya have ta prove that ya have what it takes ta be in this division," Ikkaku said as he scanned the new recruits, "if ya ain't goo- What the fuck is a woman doin' 'ere?!"

At this the Captain looked up to see what his 3rd seat was talking about. As soon as his eyes found her, they grew wide.

"Mama-chan!" Yachiru squealed as she bolted toward Kagome.

Kagome caught Yachiru, then smiled down at her, "hi, my little Yachi-Yachi."

Kenpachi walked up to Kagome and stared down at her for a few seconds before swooping down and landing a kiss on her lips, making everyone's eye grow wide. "Where the hell you been?" he asked after he pulled away.

"Oh, you know, around" Kagome smirked when Kenpachi growled.

**LOL XD "Fluffy stuffies" Read and review people. Pretty please.**


End file.
